1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a touch panel with connection electrodes in different directions formed by patterned transparent conductive layers of different thicknesses and a method of fabricating the touch panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the touch technology grows rapidly, and many consumer electronics such as mobile phones, GPS navigator systems, tablet PCs, PDAs, laptops and so on with touch sensing functions have been released. The technology of touch panels is variant, and the commonly known touch panels include a resistive touch panel, a capacitive touch panel, an optical touch panel and so on. Additionally, some commonly known electrode structures are bridge type (e.g., SITO), double layer type (e.g., DITO), one layer sensor (OLS) type and so on. In the bridge type touch panel, an insulating block is used to separate two connection electrodes of sensitive electrodes in different directions, and generally a thicker conductive material is used to form the connection electrode on the insulating block in order to decrease the resistance as much as possible and for forming the connection electrode along the contour of the insulating block. However, when a transparent conductive material such us indium tin oxide (ITO) is used to form the connection electrode, a thicker indium tin oxide may be easily effected by external stress and then crack instead, and thus the production yield and the reliability may be affected negatively.